


monopad's newest app

by Toramitsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Implied Relationships, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Multi, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toramitsu/pseuds/Toramitsu
Summary: [Post Game, Non villain AU]Thursday,  August 7th, 1:00p.mModerator,  Kub-01: Dad said to create a chat for bounding purposes so there it is! Neither Dad or us the kubs are allowed to use or read this chat unless certain circumstances. So have fun you bastards![[decided to take away the PTSD and distrust since it is for comedy(? purposes,but who knows]]





	monopad's newest app

 

Thursday,  August 7th, 1:00p.m

 

**Moderator,  Kub-01** : Dad said to create a chat for bounding purposes so there it is! Neither Dad or us the kubs are allowed to use or read this chat unless certain circumstances. So have fun you bastards!

 

 

Monday, August 12th, 8:29p.m. 

 

**Kaito Momota** : holy shit what is this

 **Kaito Momota** : i was just checking my monopad and i found a Chat option 

 

Monday August 12th, 10:47p.m.

 

 **Kaito Momota** : uh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : someone alive?

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : you sure don't!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : hEY

 **Kaito** **Momota** : NEITHER DID YOU SHUT UP

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : says the one who killed me!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : IT WAS LITERALLY YOUR IDEA

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : oh shit you are right

 **Kaito** **Momota** : ouma i swear to angie's god

 **Saihara** **Shuichi** : kaito don't

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : wah!! momota-chan's so scary!!!

 

**_Kokichi_** _ **Ouma**_ _change_ _**Kokichi**_ _ **Ouma's**_   _nickname_ _to_ _**panta**_ _._

  
**Kaito** **Momota** : how

 **Miu** **Iruma** : 'sup virgins

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : nyeh

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : ohh! i wanna do that too!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : yeah! how did you change it?!

 **panta** : i won't tell any of you!

 **panta** : tsumugi for been a snake!

 **panta** : and kaito for killing me!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : oUMA I SWEAR TO GOD

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i

 **panta** : gotta go k bye

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : and he escape

 **Kaito** **Momota** : ugh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : any -fucking- way, can't sleep?

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : yesh

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : you got me

 **Miu** **Iruma** : i sure fucking can't

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : has anyone also received messages from unknown numbers?

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : also same and hi to you all

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : y'all

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : but yes

 **Kaito** **Momota** : nOW THAT YOU MENTIONED IT, YES I HAVE

 **Kaito** **Momota** : THERE ARE MESSAGES OF THEM SAYING "KAITO MOMOTA! LUMINARY OF THE STARS!"

 **Kaito** **Momota** : THEY SAY MY PHRASE SO FREELY WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : poor you

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : copyright them

 **Kaito** **Momota** : i fucking will

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i'm usually asked to cosplay the Danganronpa characters

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i have also received death treats, because of

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : obvious reasons

 **Kaito** **Momota** : can't argue with that

 **Miu** **Iruma** : yeah and why the hell are we still talking to this bitch?

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : rude

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : well uh

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : this is salmon mode, it's valid

 **Kaito** **Momota** : point taken

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i love cosplay but it is getting kind of annoying that they treat me in such a way

 **Miu** **Iruma** : sure that those fuckers have asked you to be the gamer one that of the second game!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : she is one of the most popular girls

 **Miu** **Iruma** : along with me of fucking course

 **Kaito** **Momota** : she, the nurse and the detective aren't they?

 **Miu** **Iruma** : damn right

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : actually they ask me more to cosplay as the lucky mad guy or the protagonists of the first two games

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : why tho

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : fangirls

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : of course

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : they also do the same with me

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i've being asked if i like tenko or if i'll kill shinguji

 **Miu** **Iruma** : and are you gay??

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : iruma-san please

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : the last thing i'm considering it

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : NO

 **Kaito** **Momota** : HIMIKO NO

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : NO MURDERS

 **Miu Iruma** : hey

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : nyeh, i'm just messin' with ya

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i'm also tired of the murders

 **Humiko** **Yumeno** : they were such a pain

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : especially the class trails

 **Miu** **Iruma** : fuck that shit

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : i agree

 **Kaito** **Momota** : uhg man, i hate those the most

 **Miu** **Iruma** : 'cause you were fuckin' useless at those?

 **Kaito** **Momota** : i wAS NOT EXCUSE YOU

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : yes you were

 **Kaito** **Momota** : MAKI ROLL!

 **Saihara** **Shuichi** : hello harukawa-san

 **Yumeno** **Himiko** : nyeh, heyo maki roll

 **Kaito** **Momota** : BUT WAIT WHY ARE YOU IN HER FAVOR

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : because it's true

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : also hi saihara

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : :D

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : what about my greeting?

 **Kaito** **Momota** : YES AND MINE??

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : you both called me maki roll

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : you don't deserve it

 **Kaito** **Momota** : I FEEL BETRAYED

 **Miu** **Iruma** : STOP BITCHIN' ABOUT IT

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : but still, you both were useless at the class trials

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i was not!

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : don't ya remember it was because of my magic that we solved Ryoma's case?

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : but you didn't help a lot too yumeno-san..

 **Maki** **Haruwaka** : it was saihara how solved it

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : actually, it was all of us

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : i just did slightly the majority..

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : "slightly"

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : saihara.

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : ok sorry

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : n,nyeh!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : you were fucking useless 'cuz you didn't want yo tell us your trick!

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : there was no trick! it was my magic!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : YOU JUST MADE US WASTE OUR FUCKING TIME

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : what iruma said!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : yeah! even I helped more

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i'll curse you both!

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : oKAY I'M SORRYYY

 **Miu** **Iruma** : heee

 **Miu** **Iruma** : d,don't you dare y,you little red bitch!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : well, i am not but hey shuichi did fuckin' great at those

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : i did not

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : yes you did

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : fact

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : you practically took control over the debates saihara-kun

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : oh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : yEAH SON

 **Kaito** **Momota** : MY BRO WAS THE FUCKING BEST

 **Kaito** **Momota** : ULTIMATE DETECTIVE FOR YOU, YOU BASTARDS

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : oh my god

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : momota-kun stop

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : you just sound like monokuma with that ending tho

 **Kaito** **Momota** : don't compare me with that stupid bear

 **Miu** **Iruma** : hey now that we're talkin' about this shit listen up!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : today in the afternoon some fuckin' virgin message me 'cause of shittyronpa

 **Miu** **Iruma** : next time i'll beat the shit out of the son of a bitch who approaches me

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : with hacks

 **Miu** **Iruma** : well duh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : how is iruma texting so fast

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : well, it's part of her talent i guess?

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : you 'guess'?

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : well i uh

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : yeah! since she also does programing and stuff

 **Miu** **Iruma** : why of curse i'm good at this shit!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : i can be as fast as bakamatsu with my fingers but with computers!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : haha! you interested pooichi?!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : uh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : akamatsu is way better don't do it bro!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : momota-kun you are not helping

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : oho!! shipping is active!!!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : shirogane

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : please forgive me

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : good girl

 **Miu** **Iruma** : argh! you virgins didn't let me finish!

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : it was momota's fault

 **Kaito** **Momota** : I WAS JUST ASKING

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : it's also miu's since she got away from the topic

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : ^

 **Miu** **Iruma** : w,well whatever!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : like i was saying! who do they think that useless pieces of shit could dare to talk to the fantastic miu fuckin' iruma!?

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : better not do that iruma-san, the police might get involved—

 **Miu** **Iruma** : LIKE HELL I CARE THEY ARE THE ONES HOW START

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : EVEN SO YOU MUST NOT

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : please calm down iruma-san!

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i love when saihara writes in capital letters

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : same, i'm so not sorry

 **Kaito** **Momota** : well shirogane that was fast

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : why

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : you are the type of guy who looks like doesn't yell that much

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : so i'm fine with the capital letters

 **Kaito** **Momota** : x2

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : x3

 **Miu** **Iruma** : you sure about that?

 **Miu** **Iruma** : 'cause to me shyhara yelled a fuckin' lot in those stupid trials

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : true,

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : i

 **Kaito** **Momota** : oh shit that's true

 **Tsumugi** **Shironage** : i.... completly forgot......

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : ultimate yelling boy

 **Miu** **Iruma** : FUCK YES

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i sTRONGLY AGREE

 **Kaito** **Momota** : WHAT SHIROGANE SAID

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : yes thank you

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : but i was just arguing

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : still

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : why are you like this

 **Kaito** **Momota** : sorry bro

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : don't bro me you traitor

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : nyeh, it's not a big deal relax

 **Miu** **Iruma** : YEAH! WHAT THE RED LOLI SAID!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : now you shut up

 **Miu** **Iruma** : heee

 **Kaito** **Momota** : but being serious we need to do something about

 **Kaito** **Momota** : pretty much all

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : and since when you're serious

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : rosted

 **Kaito** **Momota** : hEY

 **Kaito** **Momota** : WHAT WAS THAT?!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : I'M SERIOUS ALL THE DAMN TIME

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : you sure are

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : i didn't expect you guys were still awake

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : akamatsu-san!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : hello akamatsu

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : nyeh, heyo akamatsu

 **Miu** **Iruma** : OHO FLAT CHEST IS AWAKE

 **Kaito** **Momota** : hey there piano tuts

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : oh, i also didn't expect that you were awake either!!

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : 'cuz well, the place is deadly quiet

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : deadly

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : don't

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : stop

 **Kaito** **Momota** : anyway can't sleep either?

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : i've been staring at the wall for like, half an hour

 **Kaito** **Momota** : damn

 **Miu** **Iruma** : that sucks

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : yeah, btw shirogane-san now that i know you are awake i think i'll go visit you

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : and stay there

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : 'cause i'm lonely and also i love your pijamas

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : yeah i don't mind

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : you're more than welcome akamatsu-san!

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : thanks! then i'll bring my pillow

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : be right back!

 **panta** : oh no! she is plotting another murder!

 **panta** : don't go akamatsu-chan!

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i swear i'm not!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : that's not nice ouma-kun

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : since when he's nice

 **Miu** **Iruma** : and who the fuck invited the little shit

 **panta** : excuse you i do worry for the safety of my classmates

 **panta** : i'm not a monster unlike shirogane-chan!

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i—

 **Kaito** **Momota** : are you sure?

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : i'm not buying it

 **Miu** **Iruma** : no one believes that bullshit!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : just ignore ouma-kun and let him be

 **panta** : someone save akamatsu-chan!

 **Haki** **Harukawa** : i'll go and watch over them if that makes you shut up

 **Haki** **Harukawa** : ah, is that ok shirogane?

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : sure i don't mind

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : it sure be fun to have more guests!

 **panta** : oho! three murderers in the same room!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : go away ouma

 **Kaito** **Momota** : oH TRIGGERED SHUICHI

 **panta** : annddd i'm gone again!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** :  how did you made ouma made what you wanted

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : honestly i'm just as surprised

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : isn't it kinda ironic that akamatsu hangs out with the one that betrayed her?

 **panta** : hangs

 **Kaito** **momota** : don't you fucking dare

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : get out

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : that's it

 **Miu** **Iruma** : YES IT FUCKING IS

 **Miu** **Iruma** : THAT BITCH MADE HER SNAP HER FUCKING NECK

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : now then iruma

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : please don't say it like that

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : how many times do i need to apologize again?

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : dead isn't something easy y'know

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i knooowww, the guilty is so strong aaa

 **Miu** **Iruma** : fucking great

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : iruma

 **Miu** **Iruma** : heee

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : but uh, i won't deny that i have been wondering that too

 **Kaito** **Momota** : that's nice

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : what? snap her neck?

 **Kaito** **Momota** : what?! no!

 **Kaito** **Momota** : i'm talkin' about the sleep over

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : oh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : hey bro, we should do that too!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : alright

 **Kaito** **Momota** : comin'

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : if you don't mind, before you come could you bring me an apple?

 **Kaito** **Momota** : sure thing

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : my otp—

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : no

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : please don't

 **Miu** **Iruma** : oho someone is fucking jealous!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : do you want to die?

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : please calm down harukawa-san

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : yeah... i almost forgot that kaito is maki's waifu

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : didn't you mean husbando?

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : huswaifu

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : oh my god

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : ...

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i would like to do that too but angie is asleep and with tenko it would probably just be a mess

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : and maki roll would get angry at us

 **Kaito** **Momota** : yeah, that's maki roll

 **Miu** **Iruma** : now what? are you guys gonna fuck??

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : WAIT WHAT

 **Kaito** **Momota** : oH MY FUCKING GOD

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : STOP

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : WHAT NO

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i'M CHOCKING

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : iruma you are tempting me

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : OH JEEZ MIU SHUT UP

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : I JUST CAME BACK AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING I READ

 **Miu** **Iruma** : WELL SORRY BUT I'M JUST SAYING

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : if you want to live another day shut up

 **Miu** **Iruma** : heeee

 **Miu** **Iruma** : b,but why are you all mean to me?

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : THAT'S YOUR FAULT

 **Miu** **Iruma** : wELL FINE GO FUCK POOICHI IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : STO P

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : that's it

 **Miu** **Iruma** : NONONO I'M SO FUCKING SORRY

 **Miu** **Iruma** : PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : we'll see

 **Kaito** **Momota** : I'M SO FUCKi ng don e

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i just can'tttttttt

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i'll curse you with my your-saturdays-will-be-terrible curse

 **Miu** **Iruma** : I SAID I'M SORRY OKAY??

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : good

 **Kaito** **Momota** : dUDE I THINK SHUICHI IS CHOCKING WITH THE APPLE

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : wHAT

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : he what

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : oh boy

 **Miu** **Iruma** : THAT USELESS FUCK

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : DON'T TEXT IT, GO HELP HIM

 **Kaito** **Momota** : RIGHT

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : how does this end up like this

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : with maaaggiccc

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : nyeh, It could be

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : but it wasn't me!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : yeah whatever

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : btw akamatsu said something about shirogane's pijamas

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i wanna see

 **Miu** **Iruma** : AYEEE

 **Miu** **Iruma** : SEND NUDES

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : it's not a big deal

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : jfc iruma-san stop

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : yes they are

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : still

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i uh

 **Kaito** **Momota** : done!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : ugh

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : saihara-kun are you ok?

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : i guess

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : did you died??

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : what kind of question is that?

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : i don't think he did..

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : yes i did

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : oh

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : forget it

 **Kaito** **Momota** : i won't let you get near apples ever again man

 **Kaito** **Momota** : they may try to kill you again!

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : we both know who's fault is kaito

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : please don't blame the apple

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : oh!

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : harukawa-san also came over!

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : surprise i guess

 **Kaito** **Momota** : someone hug maki roll for me

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : don't

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : akamatsu-san did it

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : oh

 **Miu** **Iruma** : i bet you virgin wanted that hug

 **Kaito** **Momota** : damn right

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : momota-kun no

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : i got you momota-kun

 **Kaito** **Momota** : that's my sidekick! 

 **Miu** **Iruma** : but don't ya worry! you can get a hug and other kinky stuff if you like from me!

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : oh my fucking god

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : please no

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : iruma-san s t o p

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : iruma i'm warning you

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : also that chat about shirogane's pijamas

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : i totally agree with akamatsu

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : i kNOW RIGHT

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : oh my god

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : I WANNA SEE

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : too bad we can't send pictures to the chat

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : AAAAA

 **Kaito** **Momota** : iruma should do something about it

 **Miu** **Iruma** : will fucking do

 **Kaito** **Momota** : nice

 **Miu** **Iruma** : but that shit will take some time so y'all will need to fucking wait

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : sure, i can wait

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : ^

 **Kaito** **Momota** : no prob

 **Shuichi** **Saihara** : ^

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : ^

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : forget it

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i'm going to that sleep over

 **Himiko** **Yumeno** : i must see

 **Kaede** **Akamatsu** : oH

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : you should ask shirogane first

 **Tsumugi** **Shirogane** : it's ok don't worry

 **Maki** **Harukawa** : ok then

 

 

Tuesday, August 13th, 4:37a.m.

 

 

_**Kirumi**_ ** _Tojo_** _changed_ **_panta's_** _name_ _to_ **_Kokichi_** ** _Ouma_** ** _._**

 

 

**_Nicknames_** _are_ _now_ _disabled_ _._

 

 

**K** **okichi** **Ouma** : aww, but mom

**Kirumi** **Tojo** : this is for your own good Ouma

**Kirumi** **Tojo** : but mostly everyone

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : but mmooommmm

 **Kirumi** **Tojo** : i won't hesitate

 **Miu** **Iruma** : bitch

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : /gasp

 **Kirumi** **Tojo** : excuse me Iruma-san?

 **Miu** **Iruma** : I WAS JUST FOLLOWING A MEME

 **Miu** **Iruma** : I SWEAR IT WASN'T TOWARDS YOU

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : haha! you sure aren't good at lying iruma-chan!

 **Miu** **Iruma** : YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Miu** **Iruma** : IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT I'M INTO MEMES

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : ohh is it?

 **Kirumi** **Tojo** : just go to sleep

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : okey dokey

 **Miu** **Iruma** : SURE THING

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : also mom

 **Kirumi** **Tojo** : yes ouma-kun?

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : how did you disabled the nicknames?

 **Kitumi** **Tojo** : i asked iruma-san to help me disable them

 **Kokichi Ouma** : you what

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : iruma-chaaannnn

 **Miu** **Iruma** : s,she offered me cookies...

 **Kokichi Ouma** : oh

 **Kokichi** **Ouma** : well, can't blame you for that

 **Kokichi Ouma** : mom's cookies are the best 

 **Kirumi Tojo** : thanks ouma-kun, now go to sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this lying for about two months or so, so why not publishing it? this is so bad, anyway hoped you enjoy! if i get any inspiration or people actually liked this I might add another chat. hmm


End file.
